Wonderful Dream
by blackrose538
Summary: Just a little SMacked Christmas Story... My first song fanfic with the song Wonderfuld Dream by Melanie Thornton. It's all the mistletoe's fault! : T to be on the safe side...


_**Wonderful dream**_

**_This is my first Song-Story. I listened to the song Wonderful dream by Melanie Thornton and I thought this is a nice song for a little Christmas story with our favorite two characters of CSI:NY: Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor. I watched the episode Second Chances and the very last scene with Mac wrapping his arms around his best friend Stella inspired me to write a little Smacked Christmas Story I was thinking about. _**

**_First I wanted to publish it on Christmas day but then I thought: 'Who would read stories on Christmas day...' so I decided to publish it today as a little Christmas present for you._**

**_And of course... I own nothing. But I wish I do.... :)_**

**_And here it is:_**

* * *

Stella stood in front of the window in her office and looked over the city. The first snow had fallen but it was already melting away. Yesterday it seemed that there wouldn't be a white Christmas in New York this year but when Stella got up this morning and looked out of her window she felt that the weather would change and when she left her apartment and went down the street to go to work it was quite cold. She felt the cold air in her face and after a while it made her freeze a little. She wanted to walk to the next corner to stop a taxi that would take her to the department.

Now she stood in her office looking out of the window. It was late evening about 9 pm and she could still feel that it must be cold outside. Stella had turned on a little radio which she brought with her only to listen to some Christmas songs while she was working.

The whole day had been cold and the sky was cloudy and grey. Now that she looked up to the sky over New York she couldn't see any stars.

She thought about the day. They had a case and solved it within one day. She was happy about it.

Stella recognized one of her favorite songs: Wonderful Dream. Melanie began to sing:

_When the world is ever changing_

_Light a candle in the dark_

_There's a source of inspiration in the air_

_Let the magic dry your tears and heal your heart._

This song was one of those which made her thinking about all the good and bad time she'd been through over the year and often her good thoughts were connected to her best friend and boss Mac Taylor. Most of the time she spent with him because they're working together but there's something about them. They are best friends and partner for more than ten years and sometime she felt like there's something more about their friendship but she never had the guts to say it. She loved being his best friend and she appreciated that he's always there when she needed someone to talk to or just to lean on.

She hadn't noticed that Mac had entered her office. He went over to her and put one hand on her back while he stood next to her. She got a little frightened because she didn't expected someone to touch her but when she realized that it was him she smiled.

"Nice song hu?" Mac said.

"Yeah, reminds me of good and bad times. Mostly the good time are connected to you." She said. Stella remembered her thoughts about their friendship while Melanie sang:

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone_

_Of living our lifes in perfect harmony_

_A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone_

_To celebrate a life where all are free_

"Reminds you of a dream you have?" Mac asked.

"Something like that. It's more a feeling than a dream."

"Something about us I guess."

"I always get to know that you're a great detective Mac. You're listening very carefully. I think I don't have to say that you're right?"  
"No you haven't. You know, there's something about Christmas that makes us think about dreams and wishes that are deep in our soul."

"It's just a feeling Mac. I don't know whether it is a dream but I know it always needs two."

"I know."

_Now the children's eyes are shining_

_Like they never shone before_

_Let their dreams and aspirations light our way_

_Living life in harmony forever more_

"You know, I remember that day when we made children happy by giving them some presents. And I remember the smile on your face and I remember that it's been a long time ago that you were that happy. And I know you were. I remember you just wrapped your arms around me and I got this familiar feeling which I missed and I'm glad to have you as my best friend Mac." Stella said quietly.

"I know and so do I. You know, there's something special in our friendship that doesn't exist very often. When you were at my side this day I guess I had the same familiar feeling. You know I like you."

"Yeah I know. Thank you."

"Don't mind being your best friend. Do you believe there's something more about our friendship?"

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone_

_Of living our lifes in perfect harmony_

_A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone_

_To celebrate a life where all are free_

"Don't know. Maybe there's something more but I'm not really sure." Mac answered seriously.

Lindsay knocked on the door of Stella's office.

"Hey you two turtle doves." She said with a bright and big smile on her face "Don't you want to join our little lab Christmas party? We're all waiting for you."

"Let's go then." Stella said and Mac and Stella went together with Lindsay to the conference room which all of the lab workers had decorated with Christmas stuff. Lindsay went through the door and Stella and Mac went together through it and stood in the doorway. Lindsay whispered something in Danny's ear and pointed at something above the door and then they began to smile. The others, Sid, Hawkes, Flack and Adam noticed what Lindsay and Danny were smiling about, but Stella and Mac still didn't have the idea to look up to see what was so funny.

"Look up and see." Lindsay finally told them and when they looked up they saw what was so funny. Someone had put mistletoe over the doorway and now they were standing right under it.

"You know that tradition Mac?" Stella asked but more to say something than to asked him.

Mac turned to Stella and looked in her eyes.

"I know it, yes." He said.

Stella stood in front of him speechless. She didn't know what to say to think or how to react. Her heart was beading like crazy.

_Celebrate a life that's free_

_Love is coming feel it all around_

_Love is coming feel it all around_

_Feel the love is a wonderful dream_

Stella was wondering whether he felt the same way right now. She felt like it was a trick of their colleagues.

"Do you mind doing the tradition?" Mac asked finally.

She couldn't do something else but shaking her head. And this was the thing that changed nearly everything. She knew that everyone expected Mac to kiss her right now like the tradition says but she didn't know whether this would be a good thing or not. She thought he wouldn't do it but he did.

He wrapped his armed around her waist and then looked a last time in her eyes like he wanted to make sure she really wanted it, before he kissed her. It wasn't just a small kiss to fulfill the tradition it was more than that. It was more passionate, like you would kiss a lover and Stella didn't mind she just replied the kiss. It felt a little strange but it also felt right. That was something she was dreaming of and he was right when he said it earlier.

_A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone_

_Of living our lifes in perfect harmony_

_A wonderful dream of joy and fund for everyone_

_To celebrate a life where all are free_

When Stella and Mac finally finished their kiss everyone around them was laughing and clapping their hands. They all knew that someday this was going to happen but they also didn't think that they would do it right in front of them. Stella just looked at Mac with a surprised but somehow happy look on her face.

"I think you were right when you said sometimes at Christmas season we're thinking about dreams and wishes that are deep in our soul." She said.

"And I guess you were right when you said there's something more about our friendship. It was feeling but I had this feeling, too. And now that I know that everybody knew it before I like this idea." He said and then she kissed him again.

_Love for everyone…_

* * *

**_Merry Christmas to everyone!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_And a happy new year!!!! May all your wishes come true._**

**_And please make my wish come true and review!!!! I want to know whether you like this little story!_**

**_blackrose538 ®_**

**_PS: You want me to write a little sequel to my story 'What will become?"_**


End file.
